


【鸣卡】失而复得（NC-17）

by DoloresM



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	1. Chapter 1

时间线为佩恩战之后的休整阶段。  
有ooc绝对有ooc，就想写可爱的鸣人，可惜没写到战损卡……  
后续是爱情向，这里当师生情看其实貌似也没什么问题。  
一个关于失而复得和后怕的故事。

 

卡卡西把脱力的鸣人送到医院之后就被小樱强压着一起住了院，“老师你已经为战争善后忙了够多了。”他的学生这样说道。  
他有点太习惯住院了，卡卡西在病床上躺着的时候昏昏沉沉地想着，最终没有敌过疲惫睡了过去。  
再次睁眼的时候已经是正午了，他没错过余光那个正襟危坐的金灿灿的身影。鸣人从各种意义上来说恢复地比卡卡西快得多，他清醒之后就从病床上跳下来开着仙人模式找到了卡卡西的病房。鸣人什么都没说，只是搬着凳子坐在病床旁边安静地看着老师。  
曾经一起执行任务的时候，七班都知道卡卡西浅眠，一点风吹草动他都会清醒过来，而不是像现在，鸣人笨手笨脚地把椅子到处磕碰发出声响之后还沉沉的睡着。他已经失去了自来也，他又失去过卡卡西，而这种事不能再发生第三遍了。鸣人瞪大了眼睛看着睡着的老师，一刻不敢松懈。轮回天生就像是一个梦，他怕他睡过去，才是梦醒的时候。  
所以卡卡西醒来的时候就看到了一个强撑着并且毫无自觉地死死盯着自己的鸣人，佩恩之战的英雄，他的学生。对方的眼神倔强到有些奇怪，卡卡西小心翼翼地坐直然后同样看向鸣人。长久的沉默之后卡卡西妥协了，他无奈地叹了一口气冲鸣人招了招手，对方立刻炮弹一样冲上了他的床。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西问道，其实根本没意识到自己的语气有多么柔和。  
“没什么，就是想确认一下……”鸣人好不容易扯出一个笑脸，结果越说声音越低越没底气，最后干脆垂头丧气地不看卡卡西。  
卡卡西看着自家学生蔫了吧唧的样子，琢磨了一会儿仍旧是没搞懂对方在难过什么，只能伸出手揉了揉对方的头发。不管怎么样，只要是顺毛就对了。  
头上传来的温柔的触感让鸣人抬起头，他的老师给了他一个微笑，包含着关心与宠溺，“什么都不要担心。”年长的人说。“一切都会好起来。应该说，已经好起来了。”  
听到这话鸣人的眼眶立刻红了起来，他记得刚回到木叶时那没有传达到他思绪里的查克拉，寂静的心跳，伤痕累累和身体和蜿蜒的血迹。他的老师埋在碎石里，银发沾着血污与灰尘。  
看到鸣人几乎哭出来的样子让卡卡西有些手足无措，他下意识认为是伤痛，但是对方看起来并不是因为疼痛。他的学生低下头从手背擦了擦眼睛，卡卡西恍惚明白了什么。  
自来也大人没有复活，他想到。就算是拯救了整个村子，对于鸣人来说也有重要的想要陪伴在身边的人。卡卡西没有说话，他不知道怎么安慰对方，师傅的地位在内心中是没法被取代的。他只得又伸出手顺了顺鸣人的头发。  
不久之后鸣人抬起头又生机勃勃地瞪着卡卡西，眼眶还是红红的却并不影响这个孩子的气势，大有一副死不罢休的倔强。卡卡西被瞪着浑身不自在，想去摸枕头下小黄书的手都因为对方的目光而顿住了。  
“鸣人……”他叹了口气念到对方的名字。  
“卡卡西老师身体怎么样了？”对方突然问道。  
“啊？状态良好，怎么突然问这个？”卡卡西看对方撅起嘴嘟囔着没什么，有些太过可爱了，卡卡西笑了起来。  
“啊老师你嘲笑我！”小英雄嚷嚷起来。  
“不，没有嘲笑你。”卡卡西些微收敛了笑容。“只是觉得你长大了就忍不住。”  
鸣人装作生气的鼓起了嘴扭过头去，却还是不断地向卡卡西的方向瞥。卡卡西这次很好的控制住了自己的笑容，他放松地向后躺倒，让剩下的时光在沉默中度过。现在的鸣人在身边总是让人安心许多，但是偶尔他也会怀念小时候的那个孩子，不用背负这么多的重担。  
鸣人有一下没一下的用手指刮蹭着床单，终于在病房一直耗到护士来给卡卡西换药，护士用眼神告诉鸣人需要回避，他局促地跳下床，在卡卡西的凝视下在床尾徘徊了一会儿，终于开口，“那我先走了卡卡西老师，你好好休息。”他灰溜溜地跑出了病房。留下卡卡西担忧地看着他的背影。  
鸣人一口气冲到了街上，木叶还在重建，即使失去的会回来，失去时的伤疤还是存在。他站在高处突然难受地环抱住自己蹲了下去。后怕席卷而来，如果他没说服长门呢，如果他没有赶回来，如果在他赶回村子时有人埋伏来接他的卡卡西老师。他没敢想下去。一想起卡卡西老师在死亡的时候他不在身边就难过害怕的想哭，但是他长大了，自来也的死让他长大了，他不想让老师担心。  
结果他还是偷偷溜回到卡卡西的病房外面，走廊上忙碌的护士医生越来越少，太阳落山后就变得寂静非常，他就靠着墙慢慢蹲下，在门口把自己缩成一团。仙人模式小心翼翼地探测着屋内人的查克拉，平稳的流动让他稍微地放心了一些。  
走廊空无一人，他能听到的只有屋内人的呼吸声还有翻书声。鸣人还是没有崩住的哭了出来，他小心地压抑着自己的哭声，可是眼泪已经止不住地流下。抵达战场时的绝望无力与悲痛在一切尘埃落定之后又往复回来，他捂住自己的嘴不让自己出声。所有的珍惜与喜欢都还没来得及出口就险些失去，他发力抱紧了自己，泪水滴落在衣袖上。  
紧闭的病房门突然向外打开了，一只有力的手不容抗拒地握紧了鸣人捂住嘴的那只手。卡卡西知道鸣人待在门外，终于在对方开始哭泣的时候软了心，他把已经哭到不停打嗝的学生带到了床上，不断地给对方擦干眼泪。  
想要询问缘由的话还没说出，鸣人就猛地扑到卡卡西怀里，他怕的要死，一整天盯着卡卡西生怕对方突然消失，勉强在他人勉强撑出的笑容在夜晚还是崩塌了。  
卡卡西没有推开他，他伸手揉着鸣人的头发，另一只手轻轻地拍着对方的后背。  
“别……”鸣人带着哭腔说。“别再离开了，卡卡西老师……”卡卡西这才后知后觉地反应过来鸣人的异常居然与他有关。“我怕得不行，你不能……”  
“我不会离开了。”卡卡西出声安慰道，笑容爬上了眼角。他把自己当成木叶的忍者，而他很高兴在鸣人心里，还有更重要的一层意义。原来一直都是在为自己哭啊，卡卡西看鸣人哭得惨兮兮的还是心疼的擦了擦对方满是泪水的脸。“让你担心了。”  
那颗金灿灿的脑袋就在他怀里一直蹭着不肯离开，终于止住泪水之后，鸣人闷闷地说，“我今天就待在这里哪也不去。”没等着卡卡西反驳说对方需要休息，这个不省心的学生接着说，“不然我就继续待在门口。”其中一大部分有赌气的含义。  
卡卡西总是对于莫名其妙就横的不行的鸣人没辙，“所以你准备今晚睡哪？”他问道。  
“睡哪都行，反正我不走！”对方气哼哼地说。  
卡卡西抬头看了看天花板，无奈全都写在脸上。他大概真的把这孩子吓坏了，蔓延的愧疚感击败了他。卡卡西向床的另一边挪了挪，发现鸣人根本没松手得就跟着他彻底爬上了床，年长的人露出了一个舒心的笑。“今晚就睡这儿吧，真是被你打败了。”他懒散地说。  
鸣人终于也笑了起来，他用力在卡卡西怀里蹭了蹭，感受到卡卡西把被子盖在了他们两个人身上，那只手仔细的给他掖好被子。鸣人又难过的抽了抽鼻子。  
“好了别哭了。”卡卡西用一只手搂住鸣人，“明天眼睛会肿起来的。”  
“肿就肿！”声音被闷在衣服布料里，卡卡西轻笑了一下。鸣人整个人暖烘烘的，小太阳一样让人不自觉的会放松警惕。他并不习惯和别人一起睡觉，可这次疲倦在温暖中席卷，鸣人待在身边的安心感，使用过度的左眼隐隐作痛，卡卡西最终还是没能撑住睡了过去。  
鸣人在这时睁开了眼，他一直大气不敢喘地直到卡卡西睡着。他还不困，比起补觉他更想看着老师。除了在医院鸣人很少能看到卡卡西的睡颜，出任务的时候基本他们三个都睡着了卡卡西还在守夜，早上醒来的时候对方已经准备好了早饭。卡卡西看起来很平静，但是和之前那种毫无生气的平静不同，鸣人最后也没想出个所以然。  
眼前的人十分重要。他眨了眨眼，怀里的温度让他觉得安心，从小到大他还没失去过什么，没有佐助说过的那种拥有后又失去的痛苦，自来也的死给了他重重的一棒险些崩溃，可是……  
卡卡西老师不一样，他和伊鲁卡老师还有好色仙人都不一样。鸣人圈紧了怀里的人想到。伊鲁卡老师把我从孤独里救了出来，好色仙人会陪我干好多事，修炼取材还有……冰棍……  
那卡卡西老师呢。鸣人转了转眼珠，过了一会露出了一个大大的笑容，他兴奋地抱紧了卡卡西还不忘把头埋在对方的胸前。  
卡卡西老师是会永远站在我身后的接住我的人。不管是出任务还是修炼，我不会跌倒，因为老师总是在身边保护我。所以重要，重要的不可替代。  
睡梦中的卡卡西因为突然的呼吸困难皱了皱眉，而抱着他的人却完全没有意识到这个问题。认清自己的内心总是件困难的事情，而鸣人在成长后往往失去了去思考的时间，在这个被毁过的村庄，险些被毁掉的牵绊，他终于在卡卡西身边找到了这份平静。  
太喜欢他了，所以才会那么害怕，才会那么愤怒险些到失去理智，鸣人把自己整个都贴在了卡卡西身上，卡卡西的呼吸吹动了他的头发，鸣人把头向上挪了挪抵在了那个人的脖颈处。  
真好。他想。

 

TBC

——————————————————————  
后面基本都是肉，有一口官方给的小甜饼会在最后说明。  
不想看肉的那这里就已经是END啦23333  
朋友点梗，开车的时候差点被我爆胎。  
【而且半夜后知后觉意识到这里俩人还不是情侣啊怎么开车，后来想想先开车再恋爱嘛，要相信鸣人小天使的贤值（不不不）】


	2. Chapter 2

近乎通篇是车，途中有九喇嘛出没提供帮助。  
ooc有请注意避雷，失禁有，请注意避雷。鸣人性格觉得把握不稳。  
最后有一把官方糖。

 

 

结果到最后鸣人也没能睡着，他只是单纯地盯着卡卡西毫无防备的睡颜，然后紧紧地抱紧对方。  
他高估了自己的自制力或者是低估了卡卡西睡颜对他的杀伤力。  
鸣人红着脸小心翼翼地向床外挪动了一下，用仙人模式试探着卡卡西，确认对方还没有醒过来，就又小心地向外挪了挪，最后终于把自己从床上退了出来。  
他勃起了，这点说来有些太过尴尬了，毕竟他从没正式地说过什么，半夜骚扰病号的自知之明还是有的。  
他踱步准备去卫生间自己解决一下。  
半夜的凉气从鸣人退出的地方涌了进来，卡卡西皱了皱眉，眼睛睁开了一条缝。他看着悄咪咪准备溜掉的鸣人，用沙哑的嗓音问道，“你要去哪儿？”  
“啊……我……不去哪我就是……”鸣人紧张兮兮地赔笑，“我去厕所，对对对就是去厕所。”他小心翼翼地向后退了退，看似不着痕迹遮掩自己的胯部。  
卡卡西睁着一只眼面无表情地看了看鸣人的眼睛，接着不经心地飘过了对方的大腿之间。青春期的孩子也真是麻烦。他无奈地叹了口气向鸣人招了招手示意对方到他这边来。  
鸣人固执地摇了摇头，在接收到卡卡西一记眼刀之后只得乖乖地坐到了床上。卡卡西散漫地坐起来，他抬眼看了看即使在黑暗中也能看到清晰脸红的鸣人，又叹了口气。他伸出手伸进了鸣人的裤子里。  
“老……老师？”鸣人惊喘了一下，卡卡西的手明显低于鸣人的体温，有些冰凉的触感透露着一股禁欲的气息，卡卡西也没有抬头，银发刺挠着鸣人的下巴，裤子被退到了膝盖处，那只雪白的手握住了他的阴茎上下撸动着。  
“嗯……哈……卡……卡卡西老师……”汗水流进了眼睛里让鸣人闭上了一只眼，他喘息着把重量压在了卡卡西身上，他无法判断卡卡西的手活怎么样，至少对他来说效果拔群，鸣人感觉自己快要射了。  
卡卡西用另一只手轻轻握住了鸣人的睾丸，“啊！”混乱的高潮让鸣人叫了出来，理智让他压低了声音，等他从这次令人眩晕的状态回神的时候，卡卡西已经抬起头看着他。  
鸣人觉得自己的脸更红了，他的精液沾在了卡卡西的面罩上，在黑色的面罩上白色的东西格外的明显。  
“那个，我……面罩……对不起……”鸣人支支吾吾地指了指卡卡西的脸。  
“不，没事。”卡卡西说，他看起来没什么表情，只是用手背擦了擦面罩上的精液，又用床头的纸巾擦干净了手上和床单上的精液，伸手拉了一下鸣人准备接着睡觉。  
可是鸣人看到了卡卡西脸上被遮盖住大部分的红晕，他感到自己的脑袋嗡鸣着，一气呵成地抓住了卡卡西的手腕把还没恢复的对方按在了病床上，空出来的手稍微用力地按在对方大腿之间。  
“鸣人？”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，他确实是没料到这个发展。  
“我……”鸣人低着头想了想措辞。“我也想帮老师……”不容分说地，他直接扯下了卡卡西的裤子，反正他也没打算只做到这一步。  
“啊，老师也硬了啊。”他说道，情欲冲散了他的羞耻心，倒是卡卡西开始不好意思起来，想要用手遮住自己却被鸣人死死握住。“别动。”  
“唔……”那只手开始模仿着他之前那样上下撸动了起来，卡卡西的腿开始不受控制地抖动着，他的头歪向一边，银发遮住了他的眼睛，短促的喘气从面罩下的嘴流露出来。  
鸣人突然低下头用嘴含住了卡卡西的阴茎前端。“啊啊呜……哈……不……”卡卡西的腰拱起一个弧度，全身不断地颤抖。鸣人便更加卖力地把卡卡西的阴茎含进去，然后用手握住剩下的部分轻轻揉捏着。  
“不……呜……啊啊啊鸣人……”卡卡西急促地喘息，鸣人握住他的手腕发疼，快感飞速地窜到全身让他承受不起。  
鸣人让阴茎从嘴里退了出来，卡卡西还没释放，但是跟着取材的时候，他记得还有别的方式能让一个男人高潮。他抓住卡卡西的大腿将对方翻了一个身，低下头伸出舌头舔弄着对方的腰窝，感受着对方轻微的挣扎，他握着自己已经坚挺的阴茎抵在了卡卡西的后穴穴口。  
“卡卡西老师，我忍不住了……”鸣人低哑着嗓音说道，在对方来得及有所表示之前，就凶狠地挺腰，把自己整个都送了进去。“啊……”鸣人爽地昂起头，卡卡西的内部紧箍着他，快节奏地收缩让他把持不住，鸣人掐住了对方的腰部缓慢地抽出只留下头部，又加速重重地顶入，看着身下的人不断颤抖的身子便又一次重复。  
“啊，老师……”来回顶弄了三四次，鸣人开口带着颤音。他探着身子寻找卡卡西的耳朵，以一种撕磨地方式啃咬着，他小幅度地退出，又极快地挺入。  
“额啊……”身下的人终于发声，鸣人也才意识到不对劲，他伸手将遮盖住对方眼睛的头发拨开，结果看到卡卡西煞白的脸紧闭的眼睛和皱紧的眉。  
最一开始的入侵就让卡卡西疼得失了声，他从来没和别人做过，鸣人又太过冲动，结果他能感受到的也只有疼痛。做完了就完了，他想到，死死咬住自己的嘴唇愣是一声不发，结果防线却被鸣人牙尖啃咬敏感的耳朵给打破了。  
“卡卡西老师！”鸣人紧张地叫到对方的名字。“老师，很痛吗？”说着就要往外拔，结果引得对方抬高嗓音痛呼一声，这下鸣人是彻底不敢动了。  
终于停下的动作让卡卡西喘过了一口气，他有些湿润的眼睛向后看了一眼焦急的鸣人，勉强扯出了一个微笑。“不，没事。”他小心翼翼地把手伸向自己下身撸动着因为疼痛而萎下去的性器，打算用快感缓过这段折磨，也没注意到身后鸣人早已红了眼圈。  
“哈……”卡卡西用额头抵着枕头，直到把自己撸硬。“好了，继续吧。”他说。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛等待着，可是身后的人迟迟没有动静，他回过头就对上了鸣人已经哭红了的眼睛。  
“不做了……”他的学生抽泣着，“说什么也不做了！老师也没有享受到！”他擦了擦止不住的眼泪。“我不想让卡卡西老师疼。”  
卡卡西愣了一下，心里还想着这孩子怎么这么可爱呢，然后才意识到目前所处的尴尬境地。  
“别哭了。”卡卡西轻声安慰道，他把手伸到自己后穴，用食指和中指勉强地撑开了自己的穴口，这个动作让他羞耻不已，只能把脸埋到了枕头里。“你先出来，我教你。”因为埋在枕头里所以声音闷闷的，鸣人瞪大眼睛看着被自己摩擦到发红的穴口咽了咽口水，在巨大的冲击中听从对方小心地退了出来。  
还是疼痛。卡卡西抿着嘴爬了起来，无力地指示着鸣人让对方躺下。平躺着的鸣人愣了一会，最后觉得如果卡卡西老师疼得话，其实操我也没关系啊反正我的伤好得快。后来他反省了自己无数次，还是太年轻，取材那么多次怎么就不记得体位这个东西。  
卡卡西干脆地坐在他腰部，不好意思地又把面罩向上拉了拉，他一只手伸到后面扶着鸣人仍旧硬着的性器，抿着嘴小心而缓慢地坐了下去。头部撑开穴口的时候他疼到打颤，鸣人没有办法干着急，就只能伸手探进卡卡西的衣服里，安抚地揉捏，最后探到对方的乳头上轻轻拧弄着。  
“呜……啊……”细微的快感冲淡了一些痛楚，卡卡西俯下身，空出的手撑在鸣人头侧，他们靠的那么近，鸣人急促的呼吸吹在他的脖颈上。  
好热。  
卡卡西控制着自己向下吞入鸣人的阴茎，肠道颤颤巍巍地强行接受，当他终于把对方整个吞没的时候已经抖到几乎撑不住自己，这个体位让他被进入地更深更彻底。  
“呜……哈……”卡卡西喘了一口气，他一点经验都没有，至少他主动能让鸣人少些负罪感。他勉强地抬起臀部，感受着肠道被向外拉的力道，又徐徐地重新坐回到对方的阴茎上。那条支撑着上身重量的手臂软了一下，几乎摔下之前被鸣人握住腰部撑住了。  
鸣人不安分地手卷起了他的衣服，一直推到胸口上方。“继续。”鸣人伸出舌头舔了舔对方的乳头。  
“啊啊……”卡卡西又抬起了臀部，抽出的比上次更多，鸣人另一只手掐住了他没有被照顾到的乳头直到被掐成深红色。  
“唔啊啊啊……”突如其来的腿软让他重重地摔坐在对方的性器上，几乎被顶到胃里的难受让卡卡西弓起了背。  
【你知道男人有前列腺这个东西吧，小鬼。】看着鸣人因为卡卡西的疼痛手忙脚乱到不忍直视的九喇嘛贴心的提醒道。  
【啊？那是什么？】盯着对方天真无邪的蓝眼睛，九喇嘛突然就有一种自己在带坏未成年的错觉。  
【推盗旗木小鬼的也是你，非要上他的也是你，结果你一点都没准备！】九喇嘛冲他面前的人吼道。辣眼睛，辣心灵。  
【算了听我说……】请让这件事快点结束，九喇嘛祈祷到。  
鸣人撑起上半身加重力度啃咬着已经红肿的乳头，并用性器在对方肠道里缓缓地顶弄和打圈。“啊啊不……呜……”卡卡西隐忍地声音终于变了样，明白自己找到了那一点的鸣人兴奋地亲了亲对方被面罩遮住的嘴。  
“我要动了啊。”他说道，两只手牢牢抓紧对方的大腿直到几乎能留下淤青，他加大力度向那个刚刚寻找到的点快速地打桩。  
“呜呜呜……啊啊……鸣……鸣人……”卡卡西抑制不住地呻吟道，胳膊无力到只能勉强用整个前臂撑在床上，他的下巴蹭在鸣人的发梢。  
“呜呜别……停……停下……”前列腺被快速地撞击着，快感让他揪紧了床单，鸣人还恬不知耻地啃咬着他的胸肌和乳头，留下了大大小小的齿痕，细微的疼痛反倒成了催化剂，卡卡西咬着下唇也没能阻止呻吟外流。  
鸣人一路向上啃去，啃到锁骨的时候就被残留着的衣服阻拦了，卡卡西的上衣从来是连着面罩的。“卡卡西老师。”鸣人舔着锁骨，又加速顶了顶腰，引来对方絮乱的喘息。“把面罩摘掉好不好。”他用平常撒娇一般的声音说道，声音又因为在亲吻对方的锁骨而变得有些模糊。  
“不……嗯别……别……哈……”卡卡西被对方折腾地双臂又是一软，已经快要撑不住身体。“别摘……啊啊……”  
鸣人有些不开心的撅起嘴，可是仰头看了看卡卡西潮红的脸和耳朵，心里默默想着还是不要欺负得太狠了。他又不甘心地狠狠地啃了对方的锁骨一口，在卡卡西开口呻吟之前，抓住对方的大腿，翻身把男人压在了身下。  
“啊啊啊啊……太……太过……呜啊……”随着动作被操得更深，卡卡西弓起身惊叫道，他用一只手揪着床单，另一只手还死死按在自己的面罩上。在鸣人紧接着地几下撞击中，快感淹没了他，早就挺立的性器喷溅出了精液，快感刺激着神经末梢，卡卡西脚背弓起，用大腿加紧了鸣人。  
“啊啊啊……慢……慢点……不呜……”没顶的快感让卡卡西慌乱地伸手向抓住什么，他的手扯到了鸣人还穿在身上的T恤，而同时面罩也因为方才伸手的动作被向下拉了一点，露出了挺立的鼻梁。  
有戏。突然就转换了重点的鸣人兴冲冲地盯着卡卡西多露出的那部分脸，又被对方高潮失神的表情撩到身体燥热，他根本不管卡卡西有没有从高潮中缓过来，直接就把卡卡西的腿扛到了自己肩膀上，大力地冲着前列腺顶弄。快速准确而凶狠，肠道因为暴涨的快感分泌出了肠液，在一次次的抽插中发出水声。  
“呜啊啊啊……停下……不行……我……”还没完全从高潮点下来的卡卡西又被身上人毛躁的操弄干上了顶点，刚刚射过的性器硬不起来，就只有肠道在承受着快感，他伸手轻轻扯住鸣人金黄色的头发有些失神。  
“老师你不专心啊……”鸣人突然凑近卡卡西的脸，咬了咬对方露出的鼻梁。“我说啊，九喇嘛还在看着呢。”  
这句话一瞬间带回了卡卡西所有的羞耻心，他收回手难堪地想遮住自己的脸，却被鸣人眼疾手快地按在头上方。腰部没有停下动作，身下人倒是越来越受用地呻吟。  
“我在看着呢。”突然鸣人用九喇嘛的声音说道，卡卡西的身体突然猛烈地颤抖，这种被第三个人看到的羞耻让他强行攀到了顶峰，没有射精，只是单纯地前列腺高潮。  
“不不不……别看……啊啊啊别……”生理性的眼泪从左眼流了出来，卡卡西尽力地侧头想把自己的脸埋起来却被鸣人制止了，“别看……别……”卡卡西紧闭着眼因为漫长的高潮而抖动着。  
鸣人呆呆地看着卡卡西的眼泪，要命，他想到。“卡卡西老师别哭，九喇嘛没有在看，声音是我发出的。”鸣人有点心疼地舔了舔卡卡西的眼泪，最后把一个轻柔的吻落在了对方眼上的伤疤上。下身的动作却和他的温柔相反，还在不停的抽插，保持着一个逼疯人的速度。  
麻木之后又涌上的快感逼得卡卡西昂起了脖子，鸣人隔着面罩啃咬着身下人的喉结，颤动的喉结带出沙哑的呻吟，持续不断的快感让肠道抽搐着绞紧，鸣人委屈地隔着面罩吻住了对方的嘴唇，在一次过深的顶入中他射了出来。  
烫。卡卡西抽搐着，却因为被堵住嘴发不出声。好烫。他挣扎着想要推开鸣人却被对方死死按在床上动弹不得。鸣人的精液被阴茎堵在了肠道深处，热流却还是沿着缝隙找到了向外的路。  
等到鸣人松口的时候，卡卡西就只剩下了喘息。他发觉男人在他射精的时候也同时射了出来，量很少而稀薄，散布在对方的腹部。  
疲倦至极的卡卡西几乎晕了过去，眼白向上反着神志不清。鸣人把阴茎从对方肠道里退了出来，让精液从后穴流出，他用嘴咬住了面罩缓慢到色情地拉了下来。  
那张精致的脸映在了眼底，唾液从合不上的嘴里流出，潮红满布了几乎整张脸，嘴角的那颗痣给鸣人带来的刺激不次于卡卡西的呻吟。他着迷地低头舔着那枚痣，又蹭了蹭对方的脸。  
“卡卡西老师以后还是带好面罩吧，这张脸可不要给别人看啊。”鸣人对着已经半昏迷的卡卡西说。果然还是做得太过了吗，从一开始老师就没从高潮中下来吧。  
这并不影响鸣人的好兴致，他把又硬起来的性器捅回了卡卡西的后穴里，这次他没有毛躁地抽插，只是埋在里面，对着那个敏感点画圈。  
“醒醒啦老师，醒醒。”鸣人啃着对方的耳朵，在对方耳边甜腻的说，还不安分地向内吹气，惹得晕过去的男人下意思的颤抖。  
鸣人锲而不舍地磨着敏感点，直到没一会儿对方慢慢转醒。卡卡西的眼里没什么神采，之前接连不断的刺激让他恍惚，一个金灿灿的脑袋凑到了他面前，卡卡西迷茫地眨了眨眼想要看清。  
“我说啊卡卡西老师，我还没看着你的脸做过呢。”鸣人满意地看到对方又变得絮乱的呼气和惊讶地睁大的眼，露出了一个阳光的笑容。  
他把性器抽了出来，用头部顶在穴口处。“别再晕过去了，卡卡西老师。”这个称呼让卡卡西羞得脸红。  
硬到又胀大了的性器快节奏地捅入，撞击到敏感点后死死抵住摩擦了两下才又退出到穴口，然后再次捅入。鸣人低着头重复着抽插，手指在对方大腿留下了红肿和淤青。  
“不要……啊啊啊停……停下……不行了……啊……”卡卡西被顶到只能发出气音，随着顶弄不断地呻吟，就像是被操出了声。“不是才……鸣人……啊啊啊……呜嗯……”  
“因为……哈……老师很好看……哈……”鸣人鼓足劲操弄着，气息不稳，而与他相比卡卡西更像是快要断气了一般，他早就射空了，被操晕过去又被操醒，手已经抓不紧床单，被对方凶狠的动作不断地向床头移动，又在下一次撞击中被鸣人把握着大腿拖回去，重重的撞在了对方的胯间，被睾丸拍打的臀部已经变得通红。  
“停……真的不行……啊啊停下……求……”卡卡西伸出手推了一下鸣人的胸口，却被接踵而来的撞击抽走了力气，软趴趴地垂下了手。  
“再撑一会……哈……老师，再撑一会……”鸣人安慰地吻住了对方的嘴，又因为这个动作进入地更深，深到男人痉挛地高潮却什么都射不出。他又快晕过去了。  
鸣人在卡卡西高潮之后又强硬地把卡卡西翻了过去，“啊啊啊不要了……”卡卡西有气无力地说，声音中带着哭腔，上身软趴趴地贴在床上，只有臀部被鸣人抬起死死贴合在对方的胯部。  
不要哭啊老师，我会更兴奋的。鸣人咬了咬牙，开始了简单快速地抽插，卡卡西已经发不出声音了，眼泪不断地流出，牙齿咬着床单，流出的唾液沾湿了布料。  
停下，不要了，停下……卡卡西不断地在心里请求着，下腹传来的奇异的感觉让他恐慌，身后的抽动还没有停止。  
鸣人最后抽插了几下，最后一次狠狠地顶撞在敏感点上然后射精了。肠道疯狂地痉挛延长了鸣人的高潮期，滚烫的精液烫得卡卡西用最后的力气溢出了呻吟。  
“啊啊……啊……呜……”等到鸣人停止射精的时候，卡卡西早就瘫软在床上了。他脸红得发烫，心里默默祈祷鸣人什么都没发现。  
“老师……”那个声音在耳边响起，然后一只手握住了他敏感地阴茎，卡卡西又颤抖了一下。  
“老师，失禁了吗？”他问道。  
卡卡西只觉得眼前一黑。太直白了，羞耻心几乎夺走了他的神志。  
鸣人把骨软的卡卡西翻了过来，舔干净了对方的眼泪又吻了吻对方的嘴。“我好开心啊，老师。”他揉着被汗打湿的银发，然后把自己的脸埋到卡卡西的脖颈处。  
“我好喜欢卡卡西老师啊。”那个年轻的闷闷的声音说，“喜欢到，想要对你做这样的事情。”  
啊啊，青春期的孩子真麻烦。卡卡西晕过去之前想到。不过算了，毕竟也不是一厢情愿。

 

第二天鸣人被拉开被子的小樱扔出医院暴揍了一顿，鼻青脸肿地来看望卡卡西的时候，看到了对方幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“干嘛啊卡卡西老师，这种时候还嘲笑我。”鸣人不乐意地说，又被小樱一拳砸在了头顶。“啊！！小樱酱好痛！！不要打啦嗷！！”  
卡卡西笑得眯起了眼，当发现两个学生都在盯着自己看的时候，尴尬地清了清嗓子。“只是觉得你们这样充满活力的时候，还真是可爱啊。”  
“啊卡卡西老师，说这么肉麻的话，感觉有点恶心啊。”小樱摆了摆手却还是挂着笑容。  
“其实啊老师，是你拯救了木叶。”鸣人突然正经地说道，连那种俏皮的声线都变得有了成熟的感觉。  
“啊？”卡卡西有些疑惑地抬头用一只眼睛看着鸣人。  
“之前修炼你不是说过，影分身可以既看左边又看右边。”鸣人站直身子严肃地解释，“这个方法让我学会了螺旋手里剑，而这次我能学成仙术也是因为这个方法。”鸣人走上前站到病床旁边，“所以说，卡卡西老师，是你让我拥有了能保护木叶的力量，是你拯救了木叶。”  
“你拯救了我。”鸣人这么说着，低头吻了吻卡卡西的额头。  
啊，然后你也拯救了我。卡卡西闭上眼想到。

 

END

————————————————————  
不好意思爆字数了，开车开的太嗨……  
之前说到的官方糖就是最后写的那里，虽说一部分问题是九尾，但是之前仙法修炼提到既看左边又看右边我整个人爆炸！！对就是卡卡西教的没错！鸣人你居然还记得！  
佩恩战真的很甜，也很虐就……  
到此为止啦，谢谢各位的支持。

九喇嘛：我有一句mmp不知当讲不当讲。  
卡卡西：（无限后悔）腰痛，要累死了  
鸣人：（越操越爽，食髓知味）


End file.
